Turner Family
The Turner Family is one of the most famous families in the Republic of Turkele. Mainly because Jacob Turner was president from 2007 - 2013, along with his wife Laura Turner. However also known for the brutal murder of Laura and her children, and the unknown death (thought to be suicide) of Jacob Turner in early 2014. Currently, the only remaining members of the Turner's is the parents of Jacob, Emma and Patryk. All members are Turklandic nationals, although Jacob, Laura and Aaron lived in Monarch City, Robloxia during the early 2000s. Emma Turner Emma was born in Dawes on November 23 1954 to strict parents. Shortly after they moved to the Limmerington town of Marle, and owned a nearby farm. It was here she met her now husband Patryk, the became engaged in 1973 and were married in the summer of 1975. Emma's personality is said to be strong and honest. In a TBC documentary in 2015, she was interviewed and shown to be easily angered when she argued with former president, Claudia Jones. Patryk Turner Patryk was born in Marle on December 02 1956. Just 2 years after his birth his parents were both killed in a car accident, and he was adopted by another family. Whilst in school he met Emma and they quickly fell in love, becoming engaged in 1973. Their wedding was in the summer of 1975, and the gave birth to their first son, Jacob on February 08th 1980. Just months later, their second son Aaron was born on Patryk's 34th birthday. Patryk is .]] said to be quiet, and sensitive, possibly due to the loss of his parents. He now runs the Turner's Family Pub in Filetown. Jacob Turner Jacob is the first son of Emma and Patruk, born on February 08 1980 in Marle. He was a Turklandic Politician who was the former president of Turkelé (2007 - 2013). Jacob was a member of the Turkelé Nationale Fête, which has been in power for the last decade. He is known for managing major events across the country such as the Hamford Music Festival, and many more. This has caused him to gain his reputation as a "person of the people". His personality is claimed to be family friendly and easily angered. His death in 2014 caused national fury, and his friend Dave Houston was quick to be blamed, however the reason for his death is unknown. It's mostly thought Jacob died of an overdose of drugs. He was diagnosed with depression shortly before his death, and thought to be suicidal. and Laura on the famous steps of David's Court.]] Laura Turner Laura was in born in Brickton on August 09 1982, and became the wife of Jacob in 2002. When Jacob gained leadership of Turkelé in 2007, Laura was appointed as vice president. When Jacob lost the next election, Laura lost her role as vice president. Laura also worked for Highways TU during their marriage. Often the news referred to Laura as the 'Kim Kardashian of Turkele', due to her popularity and fashion status. Laura was one of the most famous woman in the country, commonly on the front of newspapers and magazines. The brutal murder of Laura and her kids in 2014 caused national outrage, and Samantha Wallace was the main suspect, however her location is currently unknown to police. It's rumoured her husband Dave Houston shot her for the murders, or she fled the country. Aaron Turner Aaron was born in December 1980. He was the brother of Jacob Turner and son to Patryk and Emma Turner. Aaron was born and raised in Marle, it's known that since he was a child he loved biking. He was buried in Monarch City after his death, just weeks before the Monarch City Power Plant Accident. It's reported that his brother has never visited his grave, due to the dangers of radiation in Monarch City. Friends of Aaron have said he was a kind, loving young man. Jack, Charlotte & Chloe Turner Jack and Charlotte were both the 1st & 2nd children of Laura and Jacob, born as twins in 2005 in Vauxhall. At the time the family lived in East Vauxhall, however escaped in 2011 after the East Vauxhall Shootout. Laura quickly fell pregnant shortly after and gave birth to Chloe Turner in the spring of 2012. They moved into a small apartment in Myrtle, which they sold to Dave Houston in 2013, and moved to their final apartment in Filetown. On February 25 2014 the 3 children and Laura were reportedly brutally murdered by Samantha Wallace, who fled the scene with another male. Jacob death leaves the whole family deceased, and now only Emma & Patryk remain. Category:Families Category:Facts